Two Galactic Girls
by Lonely Galactic
Summary: A set of short SinfulShipping stories/one-shots.
1. Enchanted

Mars' POV

I sigh and scratched my side quickly so no-one would see. This ballgown is so damn itchy.

Why did Cyrus even make me wear this? All the grunts are wearing normal stuff. Well, y'know, the uniforms are pretty damn stupid, but still. We have a new commander? Great. Fab. Whatever. She's gonna see us in our uniforms all the time, right? So why bother dressing up?

At least Saturn looks really dumb in his suit too, or I would be annoyed.

I pick up a purple drink and sip it. Then I down it. Heck, I need to be as drunk as possible for this night to be any fun. I'm grabbing another when Cyrus taps the microphone twice and says, "Ladies and gentlemen, Commander Jupiter."

I drop my glass.

It just slides out of my hand.

Jupiter, this flawless Jupiter, is wearing a ballgown identical to mine, but the same deep purple as her hair. And speaking of her hair, it's flowing down her back, beautiful and long. My own is short and red, and I gel it ridiculously during the day. But at night or parties like this, the front spike flops into my face. I need to get my bangs cut, really.

Oh, but Jupiter is so much more beautiful than me. Obviously. Her body is curvy, but not fat, and she's very tall. I can't help but check her out, my eyes catching on her impressive bust.

Here we go again.

She steps off of the platform to applause, walking directly to me. I begin to sweat nervously. What do I say, do, think, breathe?

"Hey," she says, her eyelids low and her voice seductive.

"Wait, me? Like, you're saying hi to me? Hi?"

Jupiter laughs, a melodious sound. I love her laugh already. I love her already.

Wait, what?

"Hi. Are you Mars?"

"Yes. I mean, I am. I'm Mars. Heh. You're Jupiter?"

Idiot. Who else would she be, George W. Bush?

"Yeah. You know, I thought everyone here would be really ugly, but you look smashing."

"Eheheheheheheheheh." I can feel myself blushing as I twirl my hair around my finger. "You're, like, really hot too. I mean, not hot! But like, uh -"

"You're adorable. Wanna dance?"

I giggle until I realize she's serious. _A smoking hot, fantastically smooth girl wants a dance with ME! And she's lesbian too! I hope... How great can my luck get?  
_Jupiter took my hand.

_Oh, hell, now look at that. You're never gonna get her out of your mind._

Jupiter is an effortless dancer, spinning me around to the slow music. She almost seems... nervous? To be around me? But I'm not impressive or sexy or anything. Jupiter, well, it makes sense to be a little flustered around her.

"How long have you worked here, then?"

"Uh, three years, since I was sixteen."

"Ah." Jupiter smiled. "I'm twenty-one."  
_An older woman, too. Mars, you are on fire today._

"Why is everyone dressed the same, anyway? I don't have to dress like that, right?"

"No, no, Cyrus designed special commander uniforms. Saturn had to take the male one, but I got the choice between two - two - oh."

Choice between my dress and tights and this, like, skintight thing that shows some thigh.

_Jupiter is going to be wearing that skintight thing that shows some thigh._

_Mars, say goodbye to your hormone control._

"Yes, I think I saw that, now you mention it. Not very practical."

"No, no, it is," _Very, very practical. Were you talking about for work or for my fantasies? _"It means you can run around fast, less resistance and stuff, you know? Also, the material isn't quite as metallic as it looks..."

"That's good to know. Grab a drink with me?"

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

I drove back alone.

As I thought about every moment I spent with this marvelous new commander, I started to giggle.

I ended up having to park because I was laughing so hard, completely starstruck by this enchanting Jupiter.


	2. A Cliché Day

**Thanks to ****Sode no Shirayuki1411**** for the idea!**

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

"You're gonna have fun here, you know."

"Liar," Jupiter huffed.

"You have to! We didn't come all the way to the Unova region for a week to sulk."  
Cyrus frowned. "We came here on business, Commander Mars."

"Yes, well, screw business. We have an amusement park to attend!" she yelled, grabbing Jupiter by the arm. The older commander smiled weakly at the contact.

Saturn sighed. "This is stupid. I mean, no girls! Mars isn't even remotely my type, and Jupiter just spends all her time drooling over her like she's a double-chocolate cupcake or something."

Jupiter turned around and shot Saturn a death glare.

"Whaaat? It's true!"

"Go hook up with some dumb blonde for a day, then. God, men just think with their crotches..."

"And you don't?"

"Go away."  
Mars, at this point, was running around gushing over the stuffed animals in those stalls where you could play games. She fell in love with a Glameow plushie and ran back to Jupiter.

"So, Jupiter, you see that game there? Do you think you could - y'know, win it for me?" she said, batting her eyes. Jupiter weakened instantly.

"Uh, okay... But I'm not, like, good at this."

"Don't worry! You'll do fine! C'mon, please? You're my best friend! And you owe me from that one time I saved you from utter embarrassment at the -"

"We don't talk about the Champion's ball anymore, okay?" Jupiter said through gritted teeth, more at the 'best friend' comment than anything else. "I'll win the damn thing for you. Then can we go home?"

"Nope. Rollercoasters and the Ferris wheel, my friend. Now, let's goooo!"

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

"See, Jupi, all you gotta do is throw that stupid basketball into that stupid hoop and you win!"

"I guess this'll be easy, then. I played basketball a little, in, like, high school."  
Jupiter paid a dollar to play and the attractive man running the stand gave her a sleazy wink. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in this place? There are dangerous men around, you know."

Jupiter giggled and Mars frowned. "Come ONNNNNN, Jupi, win me the Glameow, pleease?"  
"Uh -"

Jupiter threw the ball and made it with one shot. The man whistled. "You know, I thought this game was rigged. You win, lady."  
Mars squealed. "Okay-okay-okay! You see the Glameow one, Jupi!"  
"No, no, no, this is her prize, girl."

"That's where you're wrong. Glameow, please," Jupiter said, handing Mars the grey Pokémon plushie. She squealed and hugged it.

"Thank you, Jupi! You're the best friend EVER!"

Mars hugged Jupiter as well, and the older commander blushed before hugging her back. _Was that hug slightly longer than it was supposed to be? No, Jupi, you read too much into these things._

"Mmkay! Now, we ride the Ferris wheel!"

Jupiter giggled. "Okay, then."

"Wait, did you just giggle?" Mars joked. "Oh my God, you're going mad. Anyway, it looks like two to a carriage. So, that's me and you! Let's go!"

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Jupiter sat down nervously.

"Hey, Jupi, you look freaked. What's wrong?"

"I - nothing."  
As the cart rose towards the top of the Ferris wheel, Jupiter went paler and paler, grabbing Mars' hand without thinking and squeezing it hard.

"Whoah, you sure you're alright."

"I'm terrified of heights."

"Oh no! Jupiter, you should have told me, we wouldn't have had to -"

Suddenly, the wheel jolted and stopped.

"Uh-oh. Jupi? I don't think you're gonna like this - but we're stuck. I think. Oh, and we were just going down, too..."

"S-stuck?" Jupiter squeaked. She leapt up and began pacing back and forth in the carriage, her hands over her ears as she tried not to scream. "No. No. No. No. Mars,we're not stuck. It's gonna keep moving now. Right now. Now."

Mars felt like crying. She had never seen Jupiter so freaked out, and she didn't know how to deal with it.

"Okay, Jupi, sit with me. Please?"

Jupiter breathed deeply and sat next to Mars. She was shaking slightly.

"Do you want to cuddle my Glameow?"

"N-no. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Mars said, offering the stuffed Pokémon to her older friend. Jupiter hesitated before snatching it and hugging it close.  
"Thank you, Mars."

"It's not a problem."

Someone screamed up at them, "YOU OKAY UP THERE!"

Mars looked down. There were two dots of blue, and the one calling up at them was Saturn. "YEAH, JUPI'S NOT DOING SO WELL, BUT I'M FINE!"

"WHAT?"

"JUPI ISN'T DOING GOOD!"  
Saturn yelled something indistinct.

The people in the next carriage were going through a similar screaming routine.

"Mars - help."

Jupiter hugged her friend, closing her eyes and trying to ignore the tiny cart and huge height surrounding her. Mars stroked her hair gently.

"It's fine. You can't get hurt, Jupi."

"I know, but it's scary," she whimpered.

_Jupiter is never afraid. If she's scared, I'm scared._

"Just breathe until we get down and it will all be okay."

"Thank you, Red."

Quiet.

"I love you," she whispered quietly.

"Wh-what? Huh?"

"Oh, God, pretend I didn't say anything. It's just, you're being so good to me when the response that everyone else would take - it would just be to ignore me. I had a panic attack on the top of the, uh, what's it called? Yeah, on the plane before the Galactic Bomb, and all of the grunts just carried out the mission while I sat on the plane, my head between my legs as I tried not to scream."  
"Well, I think comforting you is the correct response." Mars picked up Jupiter's chin and gazed at her, the panic washing out of her eyes as she stared into the younger commander's.

She giggled before kissing her quickly and closing her eyes again.

"Sorry."  
"It's - I - uh,"

Jupiter began pacing again, slightly calmer. Mars sat in awe of this girl, this woman who she'd known to be strong and powerful and emotionless for her whole life kissing her before pacing in fear. Then she stood up.

"Mars, sit -"

"I've never done this before, you know," she giggled before pushing Jupiter into the caged wall and kissing her fiercely. She broke away when Jupiter relaxed, her eyes half-lidded. "Just to keep you calm up here, okay?" And she leaned back into her, parting her mouth to deepen the kiss.

If they had been paying more attention, they would have noticed the cart was moving again, and when it hit the bottom the door sprang open. They fell out on top of each other, Jupiter giggling madly as Mars just smiled.

"What the hell? Did you two switch personalities up there?" Saturn said.

Jupiter kept laughing as Mars helped her up.

"Oh, hell no. You two didn't, like, do anything, did you?" Saturn said, placing one hand on his hip.

"So what if we did?"  
o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Mars and Jupiter found an empty bench on the side of the Gym and sat together.

"Marsy, what does this make us?"

"Friends?"

"Come off it. Seriously."

"Best friends?" she joked.

"Okay. I mean, if that's what you want, I don't care."

"You kidding? I've been waiting forever for that."

"For real?" Jupiter squeaked.

"Mm-hm," Mars said, placing her hand on top of Jupiter's, her Glameow toy resting on her lap as she watched the Ferris wheel climb towards the sky again.


	3. Beach Day

I stood on the ledge and smiled brightly, stretching my arms out towards the sun and sparkling ocean.

"Look at that, Mars! Isn't it beautiful?" I shrugged off my sundress to reveal the purple swimsuit underneath. "Mars?"

I turned around, and as I did a flash of red ran up to me and shoved me off.

"MARS YOU LITTLE -" I said before hitting the water with a gigantic splash. I could hear her cackling from all the way down here. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Hilarious!" she said in between laughter.

"You're evil!" I sputter.

She jumped in after me, giggling and missing me by a hair. I couldn't help but smile as she emerged from the water, flipping her short hair back off of her face and laughing.

"Well, here we are! Sunnyshore's best beach and it's only us here! You know, Cyrus used to live around these parts, so I guess that's why -"

"These parts?" I smirked. "Really? Are you from Twinleaf Town now?"

"Oh, shut it," Mars said, splashing me in the face and giggling again.

"I'm kidding, God." I picked Mars up and the younger commander wrapped her legs around my waist, her arms finding their way around my neck as she placed her head on my shoulder.

"It's so nice out," she said dreamily. "We should do this more often."

There was a silence as I gently rubbed Mars' back. Both of us sighed happily.

"I'm loving the bikini, babe," I murmured, brushing my hand against the tie of the smaller girl's swimsuit.

"I bought it specially," Mars teased in a singsong voice.

They were instantly cut off by another splash, this one preceded by a whip of blond hair and a black swimsuit. "Hello, girls! I dragged Cyrus and Saturn here as well. How are you doing?" Cynthia said when she surfaced.

"Oh-oh, both Cyrus _and_ Saturn? Are you planning catfights?" Mars joked, not letting go of me.

"It's funny when they fight over me. Plus, they wanted to come."

Saturn and Cyrus were standing at the top of the cliff glaring at each other and then at Cynthia before moving back to whichever they weren't currently forming a grudge against.

Mars and I sputtered with laughter.

"Come on in, boys! The water's great!"

Jupite lost it and accidentally dropped Mars. Saturn gave a cheek lopsided grin and said, "Well, there are three girls in swimsuits down there, so CANNONBALL!"  
There was another wave of water, followed by a smaller spray from Saturn shaking his head like a Growlithe.

"You gonna be lame, Cyrus, or what?" Mars called.

"Yeah, boss, Cynthia wasn't lying!" Saturn said, splashing the tall woman. She laughed and splashed him back.

"Well, when you put it that way..." he sighed. He leapt in in the most serious way possible and Cynthia rewarded him with a hug and a splash. Saturn growled before going back to his usual smile.

"So, who thinks they can swim the fastest?"  
I raised my hand confidently and everyone stared at me. "What? I may have been on a swim team when I was a junior."

"For the actual swimming, or for all of the hot people in swimsuits?" Cynthia teased. I blushed.

"Now you shut up. Anyway, who's gonna take me on?"

"I will!" Saturn said. "You're gonna lose."  
"Sure. Anyone else?"

"Cyrus?" Cynthia joked.

He nodded emotionlessly. "Okay."

"Wait, for real?"  
"Yes, for real."

I gulped. "Uh, well, maybe I'll drop out -"

"You can't!" Saturn declared. "Rules are rules, winner gets to kiss Cynthia!"  
I groaned. "Well, I'm out of here for sure."

"You can't," Saturn said.

Mars pouted. "Jupi!"

"FINNNNNNEEEEEEEE, Jupiter can drop out! Cyrus, you on for this?"

"Wait, how come I don't get a say in who kisses me?" Cynthia said. Mars and I giggled at the heavy flirtation in her voice.

"You guys have your lame swim race, and we'll go sit on the beach, mmaky?" Mars dragged me out of the water and onto a towel, where she lay on top of me. I sighed.

"Mars, must you be directly above me?"

"Yup. It's comfy here."

"Well, I'm having breathing issues."

"Wimp."  
I sat up and Mars groaned. "Come on, really?"

"Sorry that I don't like being crushed! Now, c'mere," I said, pulling her towards me and kissing her.

"I should do things you don't like more often. Usually gets me laid," Mars said with a giggle, bringing my hand to the tie of her swimsuit again before kissing me.

"Now, now, that's not quite it."

We kissed for a while longer, the sun warming my back until we were unceremoniously interrupted.

"Whew, guys, keep your clothes on, please!"

It was Cynthia, Saturn following with a giddy blush on his face and Cyrus sulking.

"Do we have to guess who won?"

"I did!" Saturn said like a proud child. "I won!"

Cyrus glared at him.

"Eh. Sorry, Cyrus, but I guess Saturn's just better," Cynthia said with a smirk.

Cyrus glared at her.

Mars quickly fixed her swimsuit and smiled at all of us. "Sooooo, volleyball?"

"Who brought a volleyball?"

"I did!" Mars singsonged. I sighed.

"Really, now? Was that necassary? Now Saturn and Cyrus are gonna have another pitiful girl-fight."

"I could have you all fired."  
"Apart from meeee!" Cynthia said, skipping off to the bag to get the slightly-deflated volleyball. "So, I know Jupiter used to play due to all of the hot girls in shorts, but who else?"

Mars laughed. "I was on the volleyball team, but Jupi wasn't. She was the one who pretended to be a part of the newspaper to take pictures."

"I WAS NOT."

"You still have a picture of me from then!"

"Shut up. If you must know, I was very interested in school spirit," I said with a sniff.

"If school spirit is objectifying Mars' butt, then yes, you were VERY interested." Saturn laughed and winked.

"You're all terrible. Okay, teams, me and Cyrus versus you all."

"But -"

"NO BUTS, CYRUS," I said.  
"Yeah, that's your job," Saturn said, smirking.

*POW*

"Owwwh..." he moaned, rubbing his face. "I'm sorry, I'll shut it."  
"But - Cynthia - and Saturn!" Cyrus squeaked.

Saturn smirked again. "Sorry, Boss, I guess I win."  
oO0OoO0Oo

Our team ended up losing horrifically, meaning we had to buy lunch.

"Awh, but I have no money!" Mars whined.

"Then no lunch," Cyrus snapped. He was still sore over his loss in the game and Cynthia.

"Don't be ridiculous. You can have some of my stuff, Marsy," I said with a calm smile.

"You're the best, babe," Mars said, cuddling up to me and kissing me on the nose as I blushed. Saturn groaned.

"Excuse me while I barf. You two spend more time making out than breathing."

"What would you do if you had a fantastically hot girlfriend like my Marsy?"

"Actually, y'know, do things with her, instead of just doing her."

"You shh," I said, giving Mars a bite of my hot dog. "Now, should we go back in the water after this?"

"Yes! I want to race you, Jupiter! I bet I'll beat you," Saturn bragged confidently.

"Sure you will."

"Oh! We're having a biggest splash competition too!" Mars said excitedly, finishing my hot dog (I had only had one bite, but whatever. I _am_a little bit on the fatter side these days).

"Cyrus or Jupiter will win, I guarantee."  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, Cyrus is the tallest, and you're - the second tallest," Saturn said nervously. I slapped him again.

"You call me fat and I injure you, get it?"

oO0OoO0Oo

"Okay! Splash competition! Me first!"

Before anyone could stop her, Mars careened over the ledge and there was a small splash.

"Think we can all agree Mars lost," Cynthia joked.

They waited for her to surface for ten seconds, each one making me more panicked before I screamed.

"MARS!"

And then, before anyone could stop _me_, I went after her.  
"Jupiter, wait, what if she got attacked by a Pokém -"

I hit the water and opened my eyes, searching for her. The water burned, but I just had to find the flash of red that meant she was there.

Finally, after what must have been thirty seconds, I found her. Her foot was stuck in some kind of rock pile, and I pulled her free. She was already unconscious and I couldn't stop freaking out as I set her on the sand.

"SATURN! CYRUS! HELP!"

"Oh my God, Jupi, you can do CPR, right?"

"Uh, oh yeah."

I quickly placed my mouth on Mars' and she opened her eyes at that before coughing twice and hugging me.

"Jupi... ugh, my head hurts..."

"It's okay, baby. Are you hurt? Do we need to take you to the hospital, or can a quick hug fix this? It's okay, I'm so sorry."

"What happened, though? I just jumped, and then it hurt my head and foot..."

"What did?"

"I dunno."

"She might have jumped too short and hit the back of the cliff. If you don't jump far out, that can happen," Cyrus said calmly. He'd seen it before in his childhood, although the result was far more unpleasant.

"Oh my God, baby, I'm so sorry," I said, hugging her close.

"It wasn't YOUR fault. Owwhhh, my head..."

I kissed her again and she pulled me in. Cynthia sighed in relief while Saturn and Cyrus rolled their eyes and gagged.

"Oh, shut it, you immature little boys. Don't tell me you wouldn't love to make out with someone the way they do."

Both of them turned to look at Cynthia before Saturn blushed and Cyrus frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, sure you do. You think I actually like any of you? Please."

"Bu - but?" Saturn said, confused.

"I've been seeing the Champion of the Hoenn region for weeks. Adios," she said, waving at them as they stood dumbstruck.

"How?"

"She's a bitch, that one..." Cyrus muttered.

"Indeed."

Mars and I had actually stopped paying attention, as we were currently making out.

"Can you wait ten seconds until we all leave?"

"Oh, sorry Saturn, we'll come back."

"Jupi -"

"C'mon." I picked her up and carried her to the car as she snuggled up to me.

"Thank you for jumping after me. And actually, just thanks for coming to the beach with me. I love you."

"Shh, let's not make this day cheesier than it already is."  
Silence.

"Screw that. I love you too, Marsy."


	4. Dress Shopping

Mars slumped along the hallway and into the commanders lounge, flopping chest-first into a hard chair and cursing as she accidentally rammed her knee into the metal leg.

"Hey."

She flipped over and stared at Saturn. "What're you doing up?"  
"I had work. You?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"I'm - Jupiter and I - we're going _wedding dress shopping _tomorrow. That is effing stressful! And, I don't know, she's a perfectionist."  
"I don't know much about dresses, I'm afraid. Tea?" he said, standing up and putting the run-down kettle on the half-broken stove before swearing. "God, we need to get a mechanic around here."

"Not like Cyrus would pay for it."

"What about your dress? Who's gonna pay for that?"

"Jupiter."

"Huh?"

"I don't know if you know this, but she's Cyrus' favorite. Maybe because she's an ex-model, maybe because she's a hard worker, maybe both. That girl gets nearly double my paycheck," Mars said with a smile.

"Best of luck with the dress shopping tomorrow," Saturn said, placing the cup of tea on the end table next to Mars' chair.  
"Thanks."

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

The only situation where Jupiter got more excited than Mars?

Shopping.

"Okay, okay, okay, so there are like ten places on the west side of Veilstone, and then after that there's this one or five on the other side, and then -"

"Jupi, calm down!" Mars laughed. "It's just a dress."

"JUST a dress? It's gonna be our wedding dresses! We need to plan. And try on as much as we can," the older commander replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder and tugging at her jean shorts.

"Oh, fine. What are you going for, anyway? Traditional?"

"You'll see," Jupiter said, pulling Mars into a store and practically skipping through the racks of white gowns. "Oh my God, we have to try this and that and this and this and also this and more of this and oh my God!"

A few minutes later, Mars found herself in a puffy dress. She stepped outside and instantly tripped over her own feet.

"Perhaps that's not the dress, darling," the saleswoman said.

"Uh, yeah," Mars laughed nervously, pulling herself up and taking care not to rip the dress. Then she tried another one and gasped.

_I can walk in it, I look good in it, it's not too puffy or anything, it's like - wow!_

She walked out confidently this time and Jupiter squealed.

"Oh my effing God, Mars! You look smashing!"

The saleswoman smiled. "Are you two sisters? Friends?"

Mars inspected herself in the mirror and said casually, "Nah, she's my fiancée. Anyway, I'm not too sure about the waist here."

"Your... fiancée?"

"Mmhmm. Jupi, thoughts?"

"No, it's perfect! I know you don't have a ton of curves, so this really helps make your hips -"

"Finacée. She's marrying you?"

"Yeah. No, I like this. Are you gonna try anything, like, are we going to go for the same one?" Mars asked as the saleswoman glared.

"Leave the store."

"Huh?" Jupiter said with a frown. "Why?"

"We're going to lose business."

"Why?"

"Because - you people... I can't sell you a dress if you're lesbian."

"Wh-what?" Jupiter's eyes filled with tears. "O-oh no. But, but this is my, our, our wedding! It's got to be perfect. Please, you can't do this! Look at Mars! She looks so perfect. You _have _to sell us this."

"Please don't make a scene. It's pathetic," the woman snapped. Mars started to cry as well, but this time out of anger.

"You can't speak like that to my baby!"

The woman started to unzip Mars' dress. "Take this off and -"

"NO!" Jupiter put her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking. Mars hopped off of the little stand in front of the mirror and hugged her. "It's okay, baby, it's okay. We're going somewhere else."

"But - but that's _the dress_! Don't you love it?"

"I do, but I want to go somewhere where I'm treated like a person."  
"I'm not leaving without that dress, babe."  
"Jupiter, please be reasonable. Clearly, we're not going to get a dress here."

"We are! Mars, are you just gonna give in?"  
"No, we're leaving and never coming back."

"So? That's not enough!" Jupiter leapt up and slammed her hand on the counter. "Listen up, lady. My girlfriend wants that dress and she looks great in it. Amazing in it! Fucking sexy in it! So I'm going to buy it. Why is it any of your business _who _she's gonna marry? I mean, she's gonna pay money which goes into _your_ paycheck, so I think you should be happy that she's buying a dress, even if you don't like the fact she's marrying me. You know something? I actually don't give a fuck if you're homophobic, but _it ticks me off when you force your stupid belief onto other people!_" Jupiter opened her wallet and placed her credit card on the register. "One dress, please."

Mars ran up to her and hugged her from behind. The only other woman in the shop clapped quietly.

The saleswoman rang up the dress, fuming. "I hope your wedding is an absolute failure. People think they can be so rude."

"You know what?" Mars said sweetly. "You're absolutely right. People _do _think they can be rude, and that's why you denied me this amazing dress in the first place. Idiot."

She changed back into her normal clothes and took the pink bag.

The girls marched outside before stopping, glancing at each other, and bursting into laughter.

"I can't believe you just did that!"  
"I can't believe _I _just did that!"

"But do you know something? I love this dress. Thank you, sweetie," Mars said, wrapping her arms around Jupiter and giving her a passionate kiss.

Just then, the saleswoman came out to hand them their receipt and gasped.  
Mars and Jupiter were too busy making out in the middle of the street to notice.

"What are you doing! And in front of my store, as well!"  
Mars didn't break away from her fiancée, but instead gently parted her lips. Jupiter quickly took the hint, and stuck her tongue out at the lady in the doorway before kissing Mars again.

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

**Gah, gah, gah, these suck, but I'm SO DEAD ON INSPIRATION I'M SORRYYYYYYYyyYY**

**But thanks for reading this anyway :D**


	5. The Competition

It was a game between Charon and Saturn to see how many people they could pair up. It started as a bet, but eventually became a competition that stretched on for infinite blocks of time.

The grunts usually were very shy about speaking to each other, and Saturn would just nudge them in the right direction.

"Hey, you see Dayna? She's cute, huh? Give her a shot. Or at least say hi."

"What about that boy, Colin? We can all tell you like him."  
And they would be blushing. "Oh, my God, do you really think I have a chance? I mean -"

"Try it."

And he would walk back to Charon. The older man's way of doing things was usually by assigning them lab work together, and that worked just as well.

"Oh, hey, Samantha, you dropped that - shit, I dropped it too." *nervous giggles*

"Hey, I know a scientific pickup line! Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because," *blush* "You're CuTe."  
*blushing and laughter*

And in the commander's lounge, they would brag endlessly about their achievements until Mars and Jupiter simultaneously leaned to the side and pretended to barf.

That was when Saturn got the first ghost of an idea and said, "You girls spend a lot of time together. Your minds are more often than not in synch, so spill. You totally have the hots for each other."

Mars spit out her tea and Jupiter laughed so hard she fell off of her chair.

"What? As if. No, never," Mars said, laughing herself. There was a moment when Jupiter pulled herself back up into the armchair and Mars looked at her before both of them blushed, but Saturn and Charon were too busy plotting to make them attracted to each other to notice.

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

_Step one: talk to Jupiter._

"Hi, Saturn. I have a lot of work. What do you want?"

"Just to chat."

"Well, bug off."

_Step one and a half: talk to Mars because Jupiter is being an unresponsive bitch._

"Mars, Jupiter is looking a little stressed lately. Maybe you should go talk to her!"

"Oh!" Mars said, brightening. "Maybe I will!"

She practically ran to Jupiter's office and threw the door open before calming herself and saying, "Hey, Jupiter. Um, you look kind of burnt out."  
Jupiter looked up from her paper, her head resting in one hand.

"I mean, in the best way possible!"

_Idiot._

"Are you just here to waste my time?" Jupiter demanded as Mars walked around to the back of her chair and peered at the older commander's paperwork.

"Oh, is this the whole Red Chain thing?"

"Yeah. You're in on the project too, if you're up for it, but right now I'm trying to work with the Uxie files."

"Do you need anything? Tea? Candy?" She mumbled something under her breath and Jupiter cocked her head.

"What did you say?"

"... A back rub?" Mars squeaked before hanging her head in shame.

To her shock, Jupiter laughed and said, "Sure, why not?"

"Ah, okay." Mars started to rub Jupiter's shoulders and the taller girl instantly sighed Mars blushed at the semi-sexual noise and dropped her hands, but Jupiter told her to keep going. "Eheh, sorry, it's just I'm not very good at this."

"No, oh my God, you're absolutely marvelous."

Saturn was standing outside the door, listening with a slightly horrified expression. What was Mars _doing _to Jupiter?

He decided to barge in and stop this nonsense, whatever it was.

"Hello, ladies! I have a few files -" Mars froze with her hands on the small of Jupiter's back and Saturn sighed with relief.

"What are you doing here?" Jupiter demanded.

"Sorry, but it sounded like you were doing it with Mars and I wanted to make sure you weren't!"

"So you _came in_?"

"Uh, well, bye." Saturn scurried out of the room and slammed the door. Mars giggled and blushed again.

"God, Saturn is such a perv. I mean, a friend can't just give a friend a quick massage?"

Jupiter blushed as well and Mars stared in shock. Jupiter didn't _blush_!

Their faces were inches away, then centimeters, then -

"Commanders, I need you two to perform a very important job!" Charon said, entering the room and breaking the girls' spell. Thankfully, he tripped, and the commanders parted before he could see their noses touching.

"What is it?" Jupiter complained.

"Well, come see," he said, gesturing for them to follow him (they actually overtook him, being a tall ex-model and a high-energy girl compared to a short, fat old man) to the lab.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S MUDKIPS AND THEY'RE SOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!" Mars screamed, running over to the table containing, indeed, a male and a female baby Mudkip.

"Are we going to have to kill them?"

"No. We're simply testing hormone levels in younger water-types. We have results in the larger ones, but because these two are very lively we needed people who were willing to chase them around," Charon said with a sigh.

Mars was already cuddling both of them at once and squealing like a little kid when they knocked her over and started pawing at her hair. Jupiter had to giggle at the adorable sight of these tiny Pokémon overtaking Mars.

Suddenly, she sat up. "Jupi! You have to hold one!" she said excitedly, holding one of them in both of her hands and offering it to the older commander. She took it gingerly.

"Mars, what is the point of this?" she said, holding the Pokémon away from her. Suddenly, it smiled and said, "Kip!"

Jupiter's face softened and she brought the Mudkip closer to her, petting it gently. "Ah-awh."

"Even Jupiter can't resist the adorable!" Mars said happily.

"Yes, well, now you're going to have to put fairly large needles in the adorable, but you can have them afterwards."

Mars' face wilted and then brightened. "Keep them? Jupi, we have to keep them!"  
"Okay, but we have to put needles in them first, which is slightly less fun."

Charon explained the procedure and then left to find the first results. Mars squirmed with the tiny Pokémon and ended up making Jupiter take care of both of them, but they were finished in ten minutes and Charon still wasn't back.

"Hey, wanna break into his computer?"

"Why would we do that, Mars? Just... why?" Jupiter said frustratedly as Mars opened up the computer.

"Okay, so the password probably has to do with you, breasts, or your breasts, so I'm gonna take a random guess and - hey, we're in. I was right!"

Jupiter pulled a face. "Ew. But what does he do on that thing all day, anyway?"

"Hacking program, research program, research program, hacking program, porn, research program - heyyyy, porn."  
"No, Mars."

"You know you want to," Mars said, clicking on it. Jupiter sighed again and shut it.

"No!"

"But - but I'm - I mean, I want..."  
"Want what?"

Mars sighed and breathed deeply before shoving Jupiter back on the table. "Can you take a hint for once? I want _you_!"

And even more suddenly, she brought her face to Jupiter's, hovering half an inch away before the motion caused the table to slide out from under them and everything crashed onto their heads: the computer, the Pokémon, papers, some odd liquid thing.

Charon picked that exact moment to return, Mars sitting on Jupiter's stomach and swearing as she held her head, the Mudkips running wild and the computer smashed on the floor. "What the hell?"

"Uh, you see, uh -"

"CLEAN UP THIS MESS OR I'LL GET CYRUS TO FIRE YOU!" Charon roared. The girls sighed and started to clean up, not exchanging a single word about what Mars had said.

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Back in the commander's lounge, Mars and Jupiter were sitting on the couch while Saturn and Charon whispered about getting them together.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Well, we think we've made progress on making you two a couple -"

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Mars yelled, standing up and grabbing Saturn by his shirt. "I don't know why you think that, but it's dumb!"

Jupiter stood up and pulled her away. "If we just kiss, will you stop?" she said sarcastically.

"Uh, yeah," Saturn said excitedly.

"I was just kidding."

"Well, too bad! Kiss!"

The girls faced each other and sighed nervously.  
"I mean, we might as well just get it over with!" Mars said cheerfully, with a hint of excitement and nerves.

"I guess."

They shared a quick peck before sitting down, both of their faces redder than Mars' hair as the men laughed.

"That was too awkward!" Saturn joked.

"Uh, heh."

There was a silence.

Suddenly, Jupiter forced Mars down on the couch and started kissing her again. Saturn and Charon stared in shock and amusement.

"I guess we were right."

"Yeah."

Pause.  
"Are they gonna breathe anytime soon?"  
"Nope."

Pause.

"Should we leave them alone?"

"I think so."

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

**Phew! Now, in case I don't get another chapter out before I go, I'm leaving for two weeks and won't have access to - well, here! Which is sad for me, obviously, but hopefully I'll come back with a ton of ideas.**


	6. its the end of the world

It's set.

The Spear Pillar.

Us two commanders.

Master Cyrus himself.

And sure, there had been complications. The bratty kid had shown up, along with her friend, Barry. Then there was also the Champion.

But it's too late for them!  
We are going to succeed.

Because Master Cyrus has opened the portal! The very one, the dawn of a new world. He was taking just me and Jupiter. Just me and her.

But, no, it's going to be a second before that portal becomes big enough to step through. And look how beautiful it is.

A swirling mishmash of deep purples and pale greens, otherworldly colors that are almost too beautiful to look at. It's like you don't deserve to see them, but there they are, and they're amazing.

And it seemed too beautiful to pass up the opportunity, so I seized Jupiter by the wrists and kissed her in front of the end of the world. She didn't expect it: I didn't, either. But it came out okay, because everyone was too focused on the mystical universe opening up in front of them.

Cynthia turns back to us for half a second and gasps. The kissing has become more wild now, Jupiter's grasping my chest and I hers, her hair has come loose from the sheer force of the blast, and my skirt has whipped up.

Cyrus is stepping forward, but now we're not paying attention, we're kissing, and that's all that matters. It's been so long. You can't be in a relationship in Team Galactic, Cyrus says, but now we don't care, because it's the end of the world and that's what happens when it comes. You just go crazy and no-one minds.

But maybe there will be a failure. The brat steps up to Cyrus and starts battling him, Dialga, Palkia, all at once, and then there's a shadow and a flash and they're gone, but we're not, and the portal is still spinning and swirling.

Jupiter is kissing me.

I am kissing her.

If this is the end of the world, I want to stay in it forever.


	7. How Lucky They Were

"Mama?"

Jupiter turned from the chest of drawers, where she was putting away stacks of her daughter's clothes. "Yes, dear? What do you need?"

"Who was my mommy?"

Jupiter dropped everything she was holding and stood still, staring off into space.

"Mama? Are you alright?"

"Come sit with me, baby. There's a story you have to learn. Right now."

Jupiter took Audrey by the hand to the living room, practically dragging her. Her voice had been sharp, and the younger girl was practically being dragged to the couch.

"Mama, are you okay? You seem mean."

"No, no, I'm not being mean, this is just very very important and you have to pay lots and lots of attention," Jupiter said distractedly. "Sit."

Audrey plopped onto the couch and Jupiter sat in the armchair across from her. She breathed deeply a few times, her face resting in her hands, before saying, "You know what she looks like. You've seen her picture, just there." She gestured to the picture of two young women with their arms around each other on the mantelpiece. "But - but she was so, so much more than that, you understand?"

"Was she nice?"

"She was energetic. Perhaps not always - nice," Jupiter chuckled at the memory of the fiery-tempered redhead throwing a forkful of mashed potatoes at a grunt who pissed her off. "But she was a very happy person, yes."

"Mmkay. What's this about a story?"

"Oh, right. I met your mother when I joined Team Galactic."

"I thought we didn't talk about that?"

"We can now. You need to know this."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jupiter was terrified of just about everything when she joined Team Galactic at age seventeen. Her stupid new haircut and being stripped of all her possessions (save for three uniforms and an outfit for her day off) did not help either, and she was basically on the verge of a breakdown until she met her roommate.

By looks, Marcie was indistinguishable from the rest - green hair, astronaut-like uniform, white boots, and pale face. But by personality, she was like a sparkle in a bowl of oatmeal.

She was a new outlook in Jupiter's life, something fresh and silly, someone who could take her mind away from the grueling missions and into a world where just about anything was possible.

Needless to say, Jupiter began to fall in love. She tried to quickly dismiss it, but you can't dismiss the most important thing in your life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"How do you know you're in love, Mama?"

"You don't. It sort of tackles you to the ground at the weirdest moment and says, 'HEY! YOU LOVE THIS PERSON! NOTICE IT!'"

Audrey giggled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

For Jupiter, her moment of realization came on a day off.

They took some hard-earned money out of their pockets and went shopping (not too much - just some stuff to liven up their room and an outfit or two). After that, they got ice cream.

Jupiter had become more and more self-conscious around Mars, buying a fat-free frozen yogurt instead of a double chocolate chip (what she wanted) while the younger girl bought two scoops of birthday cake.

"Awh, why'd you get the lame flavor? Lighten up, Jupi!"

"That's what I'm TRYING to do," she muttered. "I weigh, like, 140 pounds."

"Pssh. So what? I still think you're pretty." And she laughed.

Jupiter had her spoon in her mouth as Mars smiled sweetly at her, and she kept it there for almost three minutes as her love hit her like a ton of bricks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"That's kinda cute."

"It was painful, honey, because I never knew it was okay to love girls. Love also wasn't allowed in Team Galactic because it distracted people."

"But love is so important!"

"I know, Audrey, I know."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Because of how well they worked together, and how hard they worked in general, they were promoted quickly, given the uniform and status of a commander by Master Cyrus himself.

In fact, after they got so close to him for the first time, he and Mars got even closer. Too close for Jupiter's comfort.

When Mars announced they were going on a date Jupiter practically exploded. She threw a pillow across the room and yelled, "No, no, no!"

"What's wrong?"

"I like you! I - I - oh no."

Jupiter fled. It had been one year since they had met and she'd kept up a front so well Mars never would have guessed had she not been told.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Audrey whimpered. "Mommy, that's not good. What did she do?"

Jupiter smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mars chased after her and apologized.

In what would later be the second happiest moment of Jupiter's life, she explained that she was only going out with Cyrus, because (get this) she didn't think people would like her if she came out, and she was worried she would never find a girlfriend.

"But I have now, right?"

"Y-you d-do? R-really?"

Mars took Jupiter's hand. Electricity shot out into Jupiter's body from where they were touching and she blushed.

"Yeah. I do."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh, that's nice," Audrey said. "But then what? Why isn't she here now?"

"I - I'm getting to that, sweetie."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They were close, closer than normal couples. They did everything together; even moved into Jupiter's room (commanders got separate bedrooms) and shared a bed. They never did anything like 'that'. It just didn't really occur to them to go past cuddles.

Their fellow commander, Saturn, was a homophobic asshole -

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"A what?"

"A not-nice guy, Audrey. Don't repeat that word."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Their fellow commander, Saturn, was not a nice guy. He talked down to them in his preppy, snooty assh - NOT NICE GUY voice. He often tried to sabotage their relationship (switching Jupiter's contact in Mars' phone to a random grunt's was one: he ended up receiving a revealing picture which almost caused a cheating scandal), but he could never do it because the girls were just so in sync they could tell when it was him screwing everything up.

They laughed it -

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What's a revealing picture?"

"Uh uh uhm well you see - you'll get it when you're older."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They laughed it off more often than not, but they were deeply uncomfortable with him around.

"I can't believe Master Cyrus even keeps you guys in the company. You are a disgrace to the team and to human nature," he would say.

And Mars would go, "Homosexuality is evident in 450 species. Homophobia is evident in one. Who's unnatural now, idiot?"

And Jupiter would feel sad and unsure about herself until Mars held her hand again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Saturn sounds like a meanie."

"He is."

"You still know him?"

"You know Colton, in your class?"

"Mmhmm."

"Saturn is his daddy."

"Ohhhhh. I like Colton."

"Yes, Colton is a nice boy, but Saturn isn't."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When the Red Chain project was ready, the couple volunteered to accompany Cyrus up the mountain. Escaping into a new world with only each other seemed limitless and promising.

They drove up in their own truck, alone, and there was a nervous tension that none of them could break.

"Babe -"

"I know."

"If we don't make it out alive."

"We will."

"I just want to - to -"

Jupiter nodded and stopped the car before kissing her; just kissing her, raw and full of emotion, both of them clutching the other's uniform and wanting only to be closer.

But there was a sound like thunder and they ran to Cyrus.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mama, this is getting scary."

"I know, baby. It's a scary thing to hear."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He had everything he had ever wanted in front of him.

And sure, Dawn and Cynthia were trying to stop him, and Mars and Jupiter were clinging onto each other and kissing occasionally (but not too much - they were just paralysed with fear), but he couldn't see them. His new world was blinding.

And then something went wrong -

And there was a flash -

And Cyrus was gone from this world, lying on the floor and bleeding from where the shadow of the otherworldly Pokémon had struck him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ohh, no! He died?"

"Yes, he did. It was a tragedy, really, but it was good for the organization."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Although they hated to admit it, Saturn did a good job of changing the team into an energy and research company.

The first thing he did was hire Charon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"And sweetheart, you wouldn't exist if it weren't for Charon."

Audrey wrinkled her nose. "Ew. He's old. Is he my daddy?"

"No."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

One day, Mars and Jupiter were called into his lab. Immediately, he explained what he wanted to do to the two of them.

"Wait - what?"

"Simple. A child can be born, the product of two women - and that child can only be a girl, because you don't carry the Y chromosome."

"How?" Mars said, intrigued.

"It's a long-winded explanation that I don't want to bore you with, but it has to do with bone marrow. Because you two are the only lesbian couple I know, you are going to be my experiment."

"We don't get a choice?"

"You do. But face it; you girls are practically married anyway. Why not bring a child into it?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So that's where I came from?"

"Yes. You are half of my genetics and half of Mars' - like the way kids are made with a boy and a girl."

"Ohh. How ARE kids made with a boy and a girl?"

"I'll tell you later. That's another talk."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mars was chosen to carry the child. Even though she knew what was going to happen, she still cried with joy when she was told she was officially pregnant.

"We're going to have a child! A little girl! She'll be the light of our lives! It'll be perfect!"

They quit the company together and walked into a new apartment hand-in-hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Awh! You were so happy!"

"I know. Do you want me to tell you about the best day of my life?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The best day of Jupiter's life was sitting in the hospital, holding Mars' hand and murmuring gentle words of support while her girlfriend swore at her angrily.

"WHY DID I PICK TO BE THE PREGNANT ONE GOD DAMN IT."

"It's okay, baby, it's okay."

"OH MY GOD THIS HURTS JUPITERRRRR!"

"It's just today. And then we have a baby and a family."

"JUPI!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"And then you were born."

"How?"

"Magic."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jupiter was crying when she held Audrey for the first time (Mars fell asleep instantly after giving birth, exhausted).

"A little girl. My little girl. Oh, my two perfect girls!"

And then she cried harder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"That sounds happy. What happened to Mommy?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Audrey was nearing her first birthday, Jupiter made up her mind to propose. So she packed up the stroller and the truck they had taken up Mt. Coronet the first time and took Mars to Spear Pillar with a picnic.

It wasn't exactly romantic up there; cold and barren would be the best way to describe it. But the pillars and ruins were beautiful, and it was in between them they sat.

"These sandwiches are cold."

"My butt is cold."

"I'm just cold."

*giggles*

*Audrey screeching because it was cold*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So did you ask her to marry you?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mars. I have an important question for you."

"Yes, babe?"

Jupiter dropped to one knee and pulled out a ring. "Will you marry -"

And there was a crash.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mamamamamama what HAPPENED?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Giratina broke out. It was simple as that. Cyrus had weakened the link between the Distortion World and the human world.

Jupiter picked up Audrey and ran backwards. It was angry, so angry, towering over the ones it remembered tried to summon it.

"Stop! Stop, please!" she screeched. "We're changed! Please, understand!"

Giratina slammed one of his claws forward before Mars stood in front of her family, trying so hard to save them, a flash of red.

Then there was another splash of red, Jupiter screaming and screaming as the Officer Jenny of Celestic arrived, followed by more of them.

They had to hold her back as she tried to run, screaming and screeching like a crazy person as she tried so hard to get back to her Marsy.

"PLEASE! NO! MARS! I NEED YOU! WHERE'S GIRATINA? I'M GOING TO KILL IT!"

But it was gone, its need for revenge gone with one heartless kill.

Jupiter screamed and screamed over and over. "MARS! MARS! COME BACKKKK!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Is that - it? Is that how she died?"

Jupiter was sobbing now. "Yes, baby, that's how she died, and she died for us. Our lives are owed to her. She kept us alive."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

All Jupiter was offered when she got to the hospital to wait was some soup and a cracker.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**I've had this idea on my mind for an exceedingly long time now. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. She Hates You

I love her.

I love her so much.

She is perfect to me. And it's not that I don't accept she has flaws. She has lots. But I can't see her as anything else than the apple of my eye.

She doesn't see me that way. And I suppose one day I have to get up and accept that. Until then, though, I won't be able to escape talking to her without being a total mess.

It used to go well at the beginning.

"Oh, hey, Jupi! How have you been?"

"Good. What are you holding there?"

"Some research crap for Cyrus. Your hair looks nice today."

And then I would blush and fall apart. "Uh, ahm, well, your hair always is great! Looks great, I mean. Haha, grammar sucks."

She would smile at me like I was mentally disturbed or something. "Thanks?" And then she would hurry off.

God, nights after those conversations were the worst. I might even have cried.

And I never cry. Ever. About anything. Somehow, somehow, somehow, she would have me in pieces.

Then it got worse. She avoids me now. She thinks I'm weird. She gets her friends to push me around and say things like, "Ooh, you're so gay for Mars!" I'm a foot taller than most of them and still I can't help but feel like a child being tormented by an older bully.

I don't think about her all the time. She's not, like, my whole life or anything. But whenever I do think about her my heart aches and burns and I feel like a disgusting, terrible person for wanting her so much.

She's very pretty. She's quick-witted and funny. She's charismatic and kind. Everyone likes her. I like her. I just also have the misfortune to love her, which is an entirely different thing.

And I know why she doesn't love me back. I'm bossy, demanding, somewhat terrifying, too tall to ever be pretty, overweight... The list goes on forever.

I need to let her go. And occasionally, for a few days, I can. But something will happen that changes that.

Last time, it was a dream. She was standing in the doorway of my room.

She was there and laughing, smiling, joking, making me feel as though I could never do anything wrong or ever be hated by her. So I reached out to take her hand.

Unlike most of my dreams, she let me keep my fingers laced with hers. She let me say with her as we walked around HQ.

I woke up just as I thought she would kiss me and I punched my pillow before sighing.

If I don't give up this sorry act soon, it'll break me, and I am a commander. I can't be broken.

If I had one day where she loved me too, one day where we were together, I would take her for ice cream sundaes. Maybe she'd wear the pretty, casual pink dress with a bow on the shoulder she wore on dates with Saturn when they were seeing each other.

I guess we would just sit in the window and be cheesy and enjoy our ice cream. Maybe we'd talk about our Pokèmon. Whatever she wanted. I would want to make it so perfect that when the day was over she would at least remember we had a nice time.

Maybe she'd let me hold her hand as we walked around. Conversation wouldn't be needed as we just went around the city. I know I'd be too busy looking at her, her smile, to say much.

Finally, later, I suppose, we would go back to my room and watch a movie. She likes kids movies, I know (God, I don't stalk her. She told me before she hated me), so I'd probably have to watch Frozen or something.

Why am I thinking about this?

I sound so creepy, thinking like this about someone who hates me. It's not normal to be so obsessed by someone five years younger than you are. That's just disgusting.

I tried asking her out once. I summoned all of my courage, crossed my fingers, and prayed that the hopeless would happen.

She gave me a funny look and backed away from me. Then she said, "Jupiter, I'm sorry, but I actually find you really creepy, so can you please back off?"

I've never chased after her: again, that would just be weird. I know what I sound like. I just...

She could have anything she wanted in my arms. But I don't think she'll ever know it.


	9. Chapter 9

_This is a dumb teacher-y AU. Picture everyone who isn't Jupiter and Mars to be in about eighth grade or so._

* * *

It was a normal, boring class when Saturn realized something big. To everyone else, it was stupid and made up, and it probably was.

It was math class, specifically. Ms. Galactic's. That meant it was boring as hell, but today the algebra lesson was interrupted by a knock on the door and the sound of a high-pitched voice going, "Jupi? I mean, Ms. G?"

Saturn perked up instantly. Every single boy in the school had a very big crush on Ms. Douglas, him included.

Jupiter went red, just for a second, and said, "What do you need?"

Mars burst through the door and tripped over her own feet. "Oh, stupid heels. Whatever. I was just wondering if you had any of those spare textbooks?" she said, twirling her hair around her finger and stepping a little closer to the taller woman. "We're _out_ of them." There was heavy flirtation in her second word, but everyone was too busy flinging rubber bands at each other to care. Except for Saturn, who was sitting up a lot straighter in his chair.  
"Oh, uh, they're on that shelf - that top one - over there. I have a lesson, Mars - MS. DOUGLAS."

Mars walked over to the shelf and looked up. "It's a little bit too high. Can I stand on a chair or something?"

Jupiter pointed to the deeply unstable chair in the corner and went on with her lesson. Mars stepped up on it and fell off instantly, grabbing her skirt so it would stay down. A couple of boys giggled.

"Uh, help?"

Jupiter sighed and went over to hold the chair. Mars was suddenly graceful and leapt right on to it, reaching up to grab the textbooks. Jupiter was trying her hardest not to stare and looked away at the classroom - only Saturn seemed to still be watching.

"Oops! Got them!" Mars suddenly slipped (for real this time) and collapsed into Jupiter, practically tackling her. The younger teacher simply giggled. Jupiter looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

Saturn nudged Cynthia in the side. "Look at them. Ms. Galactic looks so nervous."

"Pffht, a teacher just landed on her. I would be nervous too."

"But like - crush nervous."  
As Mars got up, Jupiter still looked a little uncomfortable, but mostly just in awe. Cynthia laughed out loud.

"I see it!"  
"What do you want to bet they're secretly madly in love?"

"Ew, no. Teacher love is just weird."

"But think about it! It makes perfect sense! They're so nervous with each other, and Ms. Douglas was _flirting _with her!"

"You're silly. They'd never be that blatantly obvious."

While Saturn and Cynthia were discussing the possible romance, Mars quickly blew Jupiter a kiss and strutted out of the room like she owned the place. Jupiter started blushing like someone had turned up the temperature about fifty degrees and turned back to the class - where _everyone _had now overheard Saturn and Cynthia's conversation and was staring at her.

"What? We have the Pythagorean Theorem to go over now."

"She's totally in love with her," Charon whispered under his breath.

"I know," Cynthia said really loudly before realizing she shouldn't be talking really loudly.

"You know what, exactly?" Jupiter demanded, whipping around to face her class again.

"Uh..."

"That you're totally in love with Ms. Douglas!" Charon blurted.

"W-what th-that's j-just silly n-no! Okay, a-squared plus b-squared equals c-squared..."

The entire class snickered and Cyrus glared at Charon. That stupid boy, always disturbing maths; although, really, it was Ms. Douglas' fault.

"So are you going to confess?" Cynthia said loudly again.

"CLASS! What has gotten into you today? H-honestly... I d-don't know why you're making these silly accusations..." Jupiter stuttered. "So, if we apply this theorem to a right triangle..."  
The students quietly decided they should ask the bubbly, energetic Ms. Douglas instead.

* * *

There was a slight break between Maths and English, so Saturn and Charon were hanging out on the bench outside the cafeteria, where they caught Cynthia pushing Cyrus over and yelling, "EW! As IF! You're so weird!" and stomping away.

"Dude, he had it coming to him."

"I know."

"Who has a chance with Cynthia?"

"I bet I do," Saturn said nonchalantly. "Unlike that nerd. HEY, NERD!" He ran up to Cyrus and pushed him again. "Did you really think you had a chance with her? Quit bothering her and leave her alone!"

Cynthia giggled. "It's okay, Sat, just leave him alone."

"I don't want him being annoying all the time, Cynna. You're my - *cough* _friend_."  
Cyrus rolled his eyes. "At least I am not, what you call, 'deep in the friendzone'. I doubt Cynthia will ever like you past a platonic relationship."  
Saturn was about to punch him when the bell went off, students streaming into their respective classrooms and slamming their lockers. The blue-haired boy sighed and said, "You got lucky. Watch out." Then he grabbed his backpack off of the bench and looped his arm through Cynthia's - who, surprisingly, did not reject him. Cyrus just glared.

* * *

Ms. Douglas was late for her own class, as usual, making a clumsy entrance by nearly dropping her papers everywhere. "Ah! Hi, guys! Did you all bring your books, or do I have to give out - _the books of shame_?"  
Saturn rolled his eyes. Forgetting your book meant you got given a really old copy with the words _The Book of Shame _put on the side, and you also had to write your name in the book so your legacy would last forever. Saturn thought it was stupid, but he forgot his book every single day.

Ms. Douglas did seem in an even better mood than she was usually in, humming a little and swinging her legs when she was seated.

"Ms. Douglas, what's up with you?" Charon said obnoxiously. Saturn gave him the thumbs up. "You seem really peppy."

She giggled and smoothed her hair a little. "We're not supposed to talk about our personal lives." Then she sighed happily, just for a second. "Now, if we turn to page 145, like Cyrus suggested, we'll see that Scout -""

"She's totally in love with someone. I'll bet the reason she was late was because she was making out with Ms. G," Cynthia whispered.

"Yeah, I'm signing on with this theory."  
"No, they wouldn't do that when they were at school. That's against the rules," Cyrus added.

"Shut up, nerd."

"Cynthia! Is there something you want to share with the class?"  
"Cyrus is a gigantic nerd!" she declared. The class giggled and Mars frowned.  
"That's a mark. We don't insult our fellow students. Now, what do you believe were the author's motives in -"

Cynthia rolled her eyes. She knew even the teachers agreed with her.

* * *

"You're all so immature," Cyrus said, stomping off after his book had gotten covered in chocolate milk. He ran from the cafeteria down the hall, trying his hardest not to cry as he heard everyone erupt with laughter. day he'd be their boss.

His locker was right in front of Jupiter's classroom, and as he was getting his bag and pulling out some homework he heard talking. Taking a step to the right, he looked in through the tiny window and nearly dropped everything he was holding.

"Mars, if we get caught, I don't think -"

Mars was sitting on Jupiter's desk, her hand brushing against the taller woman's collar. "It's just kissing... Are you saying you don't like it?"  
"N-no, of course not, but if the students find out we'll never hear the end of it!"

"Screw the students. We can't let kids twelve years younger than us push us around."

Cyrus wrinkled his nose when they kissed. It was just bizarre to see his _teachers _like this. Really, he should tell someone, like the principal, but if he could impress Saturn maybe the teasing would stop...

"But, I mean, Marsy, we could get in so much trouble!"  
"Does it look like I care?"

More kissing. Cyrus snickered quietly as it got more heated, Mars being pushed against the desk from Jupiter's weight.

"It's just not right. We have to stop."  
"Don't be ridiculous, babe," Mars whispered. "No-one else is here."

Cynthia poked Cyrus in the shoulder and he motioned for her to stand beside him. She nearly exploded with giggles when she saw what was happening in the classroom, whispering, "We so can't tell Saturn about this."

"What should we do? I think Ms. G is trying to get Ms. Douglas' shirt off."

"We could keep watching, but that would be weird, sooooo -" She flung open the door and said, "Hi, guys! I forgot the homework, Ms. G, so could I have another copy?"

Both of them turned to Cynthia and gasped, Jupiter quickly backing off of Mars and the younger woman hurriedly buttoning her shirt. "Uh, yes, of course. You didn't - see anything?"

"See what?" she said innocently. Cyrus was trying not to laugh.

"That's great, Cynthia, nothing was happening, here's the homework, go."

The second the students were gone, Mars said, "I don't believe a word she said."

"This is exactly why I told you this was a bad idea!"

"Well then, why don't we go on a real date?" Mars grabbed a post-it note from Jupiter's desk and scribbled down her number. "Call me, babe."

She brushed out of the room once more, Jupiter still blushing before slipping the note into her gradebook for later.


End file.
